Glitter Force
Glitter Force (or 'Smile PreCure '''in previous versions of The One Billion Survivor) is Barry Steakfries' favorite game show. It can be unlocked by beating the Extra Final Boss battle. Whenever if you tried to access this show without possessing the Extra Final Boss completion medal, a message from the RB Twins will say, "''No way, that fairy show is locked. Finish the Extra Final Boss and I'll let you access.". There are a total of fourteen characters, Barry Steakfries,'' Glitter Lucky (Emily), ''Glitter Sunny (Kelsey), Glitter Peace (Lily) Glitter ''Spring (April), ''Glitter Breeze (Chloe), RB Twins, the Dancer Survival Powered Executives, Erica, Lucy, Prima, Mari, Mari 2.0 ''and ''Miya. All Boss Battles # Buffoon #1 (Buffoon) # Buffoon #2 (Volley Buffoon) # Buffoon #3 (Buffoon Ace) # Buffoon #4 (Buffoon DX) # Buffoon #5 (Buffoon Clone) # Buffoon #6 (Buffoon Soda) # Buffoon #7 (Buffoon Woods) # Buffoon #8 (Bufforse) # Buffoon #9 (Buffoon Demon) # Buffoon #10 (Beloved Buffoon Flower) # Buffoon #11 (Blue Nose Buffoon) # Buffoon #12 (De-Lucky Buffoon) # Buffoon #13 (Mega Buffoon) # Buffoon #14 (Beloved Buffoon Flower 2.0) # Buffoon #15 (Keyclaws Buffoon) # Buffoon #16 (Pop Whip Buffoon) # Buffoon #17 (Slink Mystery Buffoon) # Buffoon #18 (Explode Buffoon) # Buffoon #19 (Buffoon Soul) and Demonic Team Darkness (Ulric, Brute, Rascal and Brooha) # Emperor Nogo (Final Boss Phase 1) # Super Buffoon #1 (Super Buffoon) # Super Buffoon #2 (Super Buffoon Blizzard) # Super Buffoon #3 (Super Buffoon DX) # Super Buffoon #4 (GameFoon/Super Ferris Buffoon) # Super Buffoon #5 (Super Buffoon Tour Master) # Super Buffoon Final battle (Piranfoon) # Twilight Buffoon #1 (Digger Twilight Buffoon) # Buffoon #20 (Cobrafoon) # Twilight Buffoon #2 (Twilight Buffoon 2.0) # Twilight Buffoon #3 (Robo Twin Buffoon/Double Trouble Buffoon) # Twilight Buffoon #4 (Balloffoon) # Twilight Buffoon #5 (Acorffoon) # Buffoon Final battle (Slippffoon) # Twilight Buffoon #6 (Volley Buffoon 2) # Twilight Buffoon #7 (Twilight Crimson Buffoon) # Twilight Buffoon #8 (Dread Apple Buffoon) # Twilight Buffoon #9 (Blue Demon Buffoon) # Super Rascal # Twilight Buffoon Final battle (Twilight Buffoon House) # Demonic Team Darkness #2 # Glitter Shadow Force # Emperor Nogo 2.0 (Final Boss Phase 2) # Emperor Soul (The True Arena and Extra Final Boss only) # Distrain (Secret Boss Rush) All Final Smashes # Barry Zap Master (works only on Barry Steakfries) # Dragon FrozenFire (works only on the RB Twins) # Sparkle Storm (works only on Glitter Lucky) # Sparkle Storm Shining (stronger version of Sparkle Storm) # Sparkle Fire (works stronger than Rio and only on Glitter Sunny) # Sparkle Fire Inferno (stronger version of Sparkle Fire) # Fire Spike (exclusive to episode 2 of Glitter Force) # Sparkle Lightning (works more powerful than Barry Steakfries and only on Glitter Peace) # Sparkle Lightning Hurricane (stronger version of Sparkle Lightning) # Sparkle Shot (works more powerful than the DSPE and only on Glitter Spring) # Sparkle Shot Maximum Impact (stronger version of Sparkle Shot) # Sparkle Blizzard (works stronger than Rou and only on Glitter Breeze) # Sparkle Blizzard Arrow (stronger version of Sparkle Blizzard) # Laser Boom (the second strongest move of Barry Steakfries) # Ultimate Barry Zap Master (the first strongest move of Barry Steakfries) # Basic Power Attack/Tiara Mode Torrent (the third strongest move of the Glitter Force) # Advanced Power Attack/Rainbow Burst (the second strongest move of the Glitter Force plus Barry Steakfries's move, "Prince Steakfries") # Ultimate Power Attack/Royal Rainbow Burst/Miracle Rainbow Burst (the very strongest move of the Glitter Force with the Royal Clock along with Barry Steakfries) Level Map Prime 1 Level 1 (Buffoon Arena) # An Exciting Beginning # Kelsey Gets a Makeover # We Want Peace! Glitter Peace! # Here Comes Glitter Spring! (boss) Level 2 (Buffoon Arena 2) # Glitter Breeze vs. the Witch # The Library of Legends # The Perfect Hideout # Glitter Switchers (boss) Level 3 (Buffoon Arena 3) # April Fools! # Shrink-a-Rooed! # Feeling Blue # Emily's Unlucky Day (boss) Level 4 (Buffoon Arena 4) # The Lost Girls # Mother's Day Crunch # Chloe Quits # The Great Relay Race (boss) Level 5 (Buffoon Arena 5) # See-U-No-More # Wish Upon a Star # The Ultimate Choice # Into the Shadow Realm! (final boss) Prime 2 Level 6 (Soul Arena 1) # The Story Continues # Battle on the Beach # The Ghost Hunters # A Dicey Game (boss) Level 7 (Soul Arena 2) # Around the World in Eighty Books # The Royal Clock # A Perfect Nightmare # Super-Lucky-Bolt (boss) Level 8 (Soul Arena 3) # Candidate Choice # The Glitter Kids # A Fairytale Ending! # The Greatest Treasure (boss) Level 9 (Soul Arena 4) # Goldenlight! # April's Babysitting Blues # Abroad Decision (boss) # The Gift of Friendship Level 10 (Soul Arena 5) # The Miracle Jewel # The Shadow Force # The Queen of Jubiland (boss) # Friends Forever (extra final boss) Special Levels Special Land # Boss Endurance 1.0 (Sweet Breeze) # Boss Endurance 2.0 (Mild Stroll) # Boss Endurance 3.0 (Zesty Expedition) # Boss Endurance 4.0 (Spicy Adventure) # Boss Endurance 5.0 (Sizzling Threat) # Boss Endurance 6.0 (Fiery Showdown) # Boss Endurance 7.0 (Infernal Crisis) # Boss Endurance 8.0 (Soul Melter) # Boss Endurance XX (Soul Melter 2) As a show Glitter Force is known as a secret to the Dancer Survival Powered Executives, the first being in the Fright Zone Challenges. As a game Glitter Force is a game released alongside version 3.1 of The One Billion Survivor. The game is more different than in the show. Special Land is the game after beating Glitter Force's story. All levels # Level 1 (Buffoon Arena) # Level 2 (Buffoon Arena 2) # Level 3 (Buffoon Arena 3) # Level 4 (Buffoon Arena 4) # Level 5 (Buffoon Arena 5) # Level 6 # Level 7 # Level 8 # Level 9 # Level 10 # Special Land Trivia * The fairies from the show like Barry Steakfries a lot. * When beating stage 10-6 in Glitter Force, you get 100% like the survival game, but does not count. * Level 5-3's name of the Glitter Force game is a reference to Kirby Star Allies. * Level 1-1 to 8-5's boss battles are Buffoon evolutions. * Unlike the other Buffoon deaths, the one in episode 15 says, "I don't want to play with you anymore!". * The final boss of Prime 1 is much weaker than the Normal Extra Final Boss. * There are also two unknown videos that have the mascots of the Glitter Force. * Finishing this sub-game, unlocks the secret video that have the mascots of the DSPE, Rio and Rou, Barry, and his favourite five characters: Erica, Lucy, Prima, Mari and Miya. Gallery File:Master Surprise (Tiara's Final Smash).gif|Their final smash